


let’s ruin the friendship (I want you to be mine)

by bromomethene



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/F, YAYY new fic finally, and yeah fluff and more fluff and more fluff, bonus points for that, its a long one, pregnant lauren is cute as fuck and even more of a bottom than usual which
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 09:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12385839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromomethene/pseuds/bromomethene
Summary: “Ass.” She heard Lauren mutter vaguely.“Well I could be an ass who doesn’t cuddle you if you’d like.”Or, the one in which 9 months is a pretty long godamn time, and Lauren needs Camila to help her through it.





	let’s ruin the friendship (I want you to be mine)

**Author's Note:**

> HI GUYS I missed you all! first of I want to say a huge huge thank you for all the amazing comments and kudos and stuff I’ve been getting on my fics lately I appreciate them all and you guys crack me up and yeah but anyway I hope you enjoy this one and you’re all having a great day!

Lauren didn’t think that she was necessarily a stupid girl, she really didn’t. She was top of her class, she had part-time job offers coming out of her ears, and she was a hard worker. All these things added up to being...well, not stupid. 

However.

And this was a big however.

Letting her boyfriend knock her up was probably the dumbest decision, but not really decision, she had ever made in her entire life. 

To be honest, it wasn’t entirely her choice. She had told him...a lot. To not come inside of her. Because she didn’t like it, and she wasn’t ready. In the end, when it happened she didn’t really have much of a choice. 

She also wasn’t entirely sure when he had started to treat her like he did. It was probably a development, she mused. Most things were. It just...seemed like it came up pretty quickly. One minute they had just started dating and he was taking her out and kissing her goodnight at her front door, and the next he was yelling at her constantly, and forcing his way inside said door to do...well a little more than a kiss goodnight. 

When they had sex, it was rough. Very rough. She got on her knees for him much more regularly than he greeted her without some kind of insult, and then he forced himself down her throat so there were tears pouring down her face and she was begging him to stop and her throat was sore and numb at the same time. 

So, yeah. Not entirely her fault. Seeing something in him in the first place, and then dating him, probably her fault. 

She had kind of been biding time so far to look for the right opportunity to tell him, because she was sure this didn’t fit into his ideal life plan and she wasn’t really sure what the consequences were going to be because of it. 

They had been in a restaurant, waiting patiently for all their friends and family to show up, and Lauren had intended to tell him later that night. He was once again telling Lauren how she was too overweight and too dumb to ever amount to anything except his girlfriend, and that he was the one good thing about her. 

Lauren was kind of bored of it to be honest. She had long since learned how to just block it out, or as much as she could do anyway, so she was kind of glancing absentmindedly around the restaurant, looking for someone, anyone, to come save her from this. 

As more and more guests filed in, Lauren greeted them all with warm hugs and kind smiles. She had missed her family so much it was unreal. He had mentioned that he wanted Lauren to see them less, with his hands wrapped tight around her neck cutting off her oxygen supply till she had had no choice but to agree. He had let them come this time, after her mum had been blowing up her phone every day and her siblings had come round to the house to see her more than thrice a week. 

Half way through the party, and he had pretty much been shit talking her to all her friends and family, letting them know that she was a “lazy slob” and was “putting on a bit too much weight to be attractive”. 

As various eyes glanced over to Lauren, they could see that she was as skinny as she had ever been, much more so in fact, because he had put her on a diet that restricted pretty much everything that wasn’t green and leafy. 

But now, Lauren had to eat for the baby. She had to. Which is why she intended to tell him as soon as she could. So, tonight. 

Lauren looked around, searching for that special someone that would just make her entire week better, that would make all of this worth it. She sighed in disappointment when she realised she wasn’t here yet. 

“Lauren.” He said angrily, tone dangerous and unsettling, hands coming up to roughly squeeze Lauren’s wrists, cutting off her circulation to her fingertips. “Are you even fucking listening to me, you bitch?” 

Lauren floundered. She hadn’t been. This was her fault. 

“I-I.” 

All her family and friends were gathering around them to watch the spectacle that was going on, all of them too scared to go up against him and whatever trance he had put Lauren under. 

Lauren was shaking at all the eyes on her, all whispering to the person next to them and shaking their heads in disgust at her. 

God, she needed help. Someone. Please, she begged internally. 

He squeezed tighter. 

“I thought not.” He scoffed. “Stupid bi-“ 

“You had better not finish that sentence.” 

He looked up, surprised at the interruption. So did everyone else, and their sighs of relief echoed Lauren’s, who exhaled deeply, and who’s shoulders relaxed fractionally at just the sound of her voice. 

Camila. 

Walking up to them, calm as anything, late, but eyes burning with barely simmering anger. As usual, she was there. Saving Lauren from him by just being there. 

Camila’s eyes moved questioningly over the situation, piecing together what had been going on. 

She looked pointedly at where he had grabbed Lauren’s wrists and cleared her throat. 

He dropped them. 

Camila’s eyes turned to meet Lauren’s own ones, to see them a sad shade of green, melancholy and miserable, looking deep into them and working out everything Lauren was feeling just from looking at her. 

Lauren needed a hug. Lauren needed someone to look after her. Lauren needed someone to treat her well, and be nice to her and to be their number one priority. 

And, godamn did Camila wish she could do all of those things, and more, but she couldn’t. 

With the utmost gentleness, she brought Lauren’s hands up between her own, examining the red marks Brad had left behind, eyes turning even darker than they already were in anger. But then, just as she was about to say something, looking up at Lauren, she saw the despair there, the desperation, and she realised that wasn’t what the older girl needed at all. 

She cleared her throat, then said loudly, to the crowd more than her, “Lauren. I need to go to the bathroom, would you like to come with me?” 

Immediately Lauren’s eyes shifted between her and him, as if checking to see if it was okay, or how he felt about it. 

It made Camila feel sick. 

He wasn’t looking her way. 

God, was she in for in later. 

Lauren nodded quickly, and stood up to follow the other girl. 

Her heart stopped for a second as Camila paused to thread her fingers through hers, intertwining them, and tugged gently to guide her to the restroom.

The minute they reached the bathroom, Camila had picked Lauren up by her hips, settled her down on the counter, and moved in between her spread legs to envelope her in the warmest and most caring hug Lauren had ever, ever been apart of. Lauren practically fell apart in her arms, sinking deeper and deeper in the comfort that Camila was only too willing to provide. Her head was burrowed deep into the latina’s neck and her tiny hands were grasping at the front of Camila’s shirt with tightly clenched fists, indicating just how tense and scared she was. 

She swore she was tearing up. Stupid pregnancy hormones. 

Camila was rubbing her back in small circles, and murmuring soothing reassurances into her ear where Lauren was tucked into her neck, and it was just... a lot. 

Lauren pulled back. 

Camila’s arms raised slowly, unwrapping themselves from around her to pick up Lauren’s wrists once again to examine them, this time placing gentle pecks onto the red marks that littered Lauren’s pale skin. 

Lauren inhaled sharply, and then tried to disguise it with a well timed cough. 

Camila wasn’t fooled though, she could tell she wasn’t. She supposed that was what happened when someone knew you almost as well as you knew yourself. 

Still, she brushed past it with a tiny upturn of a smile on her lips, knowing Lauren was too anxious right now to talk about it. 

“How you doing, Lo?” She asked gently. 

Lauren shrugged in response, tears burning up in her eyes as she blinked rapidly to fight them down. 

“Oh, princess.” She hummed immediately, going to wrap Lauren in her arms again. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make you cry.” 

Lauren shook her head weakly from where it was resting on Camila’s shoulder to protest what she was saying. 

“Alright, alright. Don’t worry now, okay? It will be okay, I’ve got you.” Camila whispered soothingly, arms now gently rocking the green-eyed latina in her arms, before she began singing under her breath, right into Lauren’s ear so she could hear every word, every syllable. 

It calmed her down. 

Camila pulled away reluctantly. 

“We need to go back.” She sighed, reluctantly. 

“No.” Lauren shook her head stubbornly. “You just got here, we barely just said hello. I haven’t seen you in months. I want you to stay here, with me, now.” 

Camila’s eyes were practically pouring love and fondness out them, as she moved a piece of Lauren’s hair out of her face tenderly, before her eyebrows furrowed as she remembered something. 

“Camz?” Lauren asked questioningly.

“Sorry,” she murmured. “I just forgot to do something.” 

And without another word, she dropped down to her knees in between Lauren’s spread legs, placing her hands high up on the older latina’s thighs as she balanced herself, then moved them to her stomach, where she traced over it, reverently and so softly Lauren could barely feel it. 

Lauren nearly choked, and then Camila began speaking, moving her mouth up so it was touching her stomach and Camila was murmuring against, lips brushing the only very slightly rounded surface with each word. 

“Hola, mi pequeña. You don’t know me yet, but one day soon I hope you will. I hope you know that I’m going to look after your Mama, whilst she looks after you, because that’s a really really important job and I want her to feel loved.” 

Camila’s monologue was temporarily interrupted by the sound of a broken sob coming from the woman above her. She looked up, making eye contact with Lauren, seeing that the tears were indeed happy ones, and smiled up at her, her eyes too very watery, as she continued to caress the green-eyed girl’s stomach.

Her lips went back to Lauren’s stomach, this time smiling as she spoke, as if she physically couldn’t contain herself. 

“Anyway, mi pequeña. I want you to give your Mama a real easy time in here, alright? I need her nice and safe and happy, always, yeah? We’re in this together, baby. And also, I just wanted to tell you that I love you a lot, and I can’t wait to meet you in 7 months and two weeks-“ 

Lauren looked up sharply. 

“You know the due date?” 

Camila almost chuckled. “Of course I do, Lauren.” 

“-and I guess we have to go now because we’re really not being very sociable at this party and I’ve missed your grandma and grandpa and Auntie Taylor and Uncle Chris quite a lot, so I’ll say goodbye for now, but I’ll talk to you really soon, okay, mi pequeña? Bye.” 

And with that, Camila placed a gentle parting kiss on Lauren’s stomach and rose to her feet, where Lauren was staring at her, awe painted on every inch of her face. 

Camila’s eyes met her own. 

“Sorry. I just thought I should say hello.” 

Lauren nodded faintly. 

“C’mon. Let’s go back inside, okay? You have to tell him eventually.” 

Lauren swallowed harshly. “Y-Yeah. Okay.”

Lauren was dying inside. Literally, she was deceased. How perfect could one person get, she really just couldn’t understand it. Camila doing that, for her, for her baby. She was the first person to do that, ever. Like her baby wasn’t just an it or a thing, but an actual human being. 

Her thoughts got interrupted by Camila’s warm hands being placed on her waist again, as she with the utmost care and gentleness, picked her up from the counter and kissed her forehead tenderly, before placing her back onto the floor.(whilst Lauren was still in her arms?! How) 

She once again threaded her fingers through Lauren’s and slowly lead her out of the bathroom, but just as they opened the door, they were met him, furious and pacing outside the women’s bathroom. 

As soon as he saw them, he bulldozed over to Lauren and snarled in her face, “Is it true? Is it true what they said? That you’re pregnant?” 

Lauren’s face immediately turned the palest shade of white Camila had ever seen. 

Apparently one of her family or friends had accidentally prematurely told him.

She nodded meekly. 

“I-I’m sorry. I was going to tell you tonight.” 

“You slut. You’re such a fucking slut, Lauren. I don’t want your stupid retarded baby, so you had better abort that shit real fast before I get angry.” He spat.

Lauren froze in her place. 

His hands raised, ready to strike her in the face painfully or shake her heavily until she spoke to him, had some kind of reaction, anything, but he didn’t get that far. 

Camila had grabbed his hands from where they were about to touch Lauren and held them in an iron grip, her whole body tense with fury. 

“Don’t touch her.” 

He nearly laughed. “Oh yeah? Or what? She’s my stupid slag anyway. I can do what I want with her.” 

That was it for Camila. She raised her arm, quicker than it could even be seen, and punched him square in the face, and then the stomach. As he keeled forwards, she knees him hard in the balls, grabbing his hair to hiss in his ear, “I don’t want to see you anywhere near her again. Don’t touch her, don’t talk to her, in fact, don’t even look at her, or me and you are going to have problems. Got it?” 

She grabbed his hand again and twisted, till a sickening crunch could be heard from one of his fingers. 

He howled, nodding profusely in agony. 

“Good. Now go.” 

He scurried away, still keeled over on hands and knees. 

Camila turned to Lauren then, seeing her still the same worrying shade of white as before, and her whole body trembling. 

Her eyes softened. 

She reached a hand out to touch Lauren on the shoulder carefully. 

“I-I’m sorry.” Camila said, swallowing hard as she did so. “I just...he was saying all that mean stuff to you, and I couldn’t- I couldn’t. I don’t want you to hear that stuff ever. You’re perfect. If you want I can...I can call him back.” She literally flinched at the thought, but pressed on. “But, I just want you to know, that you won’t ever, ever have to go through this alone, okay? I... I wanted it to be a surprise, but I’ve moved here now. Permanently. I want to see you everyday, and your baby, and I want to look after you. I know you lived with him before, but I bought a house and if you want to...it’s yours to raise him or her in.” 

Lauren seemed to be in shock. 

This was a lot to take in. Camila had showed up for the first time in months, single handedly taken care of every single one of Lauren’s problems in less than two hours, and was now...offering Lauren a place for her and her baby to live?

“I-I need time. To...to think about it. Is that okay?” 

Camila smiled. “Of course it is.” 

“Will you take me home, please?” 

Camila rolled her eyes. “You don’t even need to ask, Lo. Of course I will. You take your time with thinking about it, okay? There’s no rush at all. I’ll sort out the paper work and stuff and I have to move all my stuff into the house anyway, so you have plenty of time.” 

Lauren nodded. 

“C’mon then. Let me take you home.” 

 

___\\\\\

 

Lauren couldn’t stop thinking about it. Camila was just...offering everything she had ever wanted to her, right here for her to take on a silver platter. 

But she really didn’t think she could. 

It was too much, almost. More than she deserved, truth be told. 

And living with Camila...permanently. Well, that brought along it’s own hoard of problems that Lauren would much rather have shoved to the back of her mind. 

But, what were her options? She would have to move out of this apartment eventually, it was under his name. And then what? Home to her mother, her father? Would she try to rent a new apartment so she could stay there? But, didn’t that mean she would have to get a job, and work whilst she was pregnant? And then immediately after she gave birth too? 

It was just...a lot to handle. 

She was getting a headache, and was feeling kind of nauseous, and she needed to sit down. 

She sunk into the sofa, just needing a break. A bit of help. Camila. 

Coincidentally, at that very moment, her phone rang, Lauren’s very own special “Camila” ringtone sounding loud amongst the quiet of the room. 

“Hello?” Lauren said quietly. 

“Hola, mi princesa. How you doing?” 

Lauren’s voice cracked, and she couldn’t help but let out a little whimper at just the sound of Camila’s voice, familiar and safe. The little rasp that came with certain syllables and the mellow tone of it. 

“Lauren? What’s happened, baby? Why are you sad?” Camila said worriedly, eyebrows furrowed and hands clenched tightly around the phone. 

“N-Nothing. I’m okay.” 

Camila’s eyebrows furrowed even further. 

“You sure?” 

Lauren hummed in confirmation. “Y-Yeah. It was just nice to hear your voice.” 

Camila happily sighed out on the other side of the phone. 

“Alright. If you’re certain, love. Actually, apart from being blessed with your presence, there was another reason I called. Normani was telling me that you’ve been a little stressed out lately, mi princesa. Es verdad?” Camila asked gently. 

Lauren cursed Normani internally. That big-mouthed girl, she swore to god. 

“I-I mean. Not that I’ve been, I mean. I’ve...maybe I wouldn’t say stressed maybe just, uhmm...I’ve...no?” Lauren said, pitch a lot higher than usual, rambling a little. 

“Is that a question or an answer, Lo?” Camila hummed, smiling fondly at how cute the other girl was. 

“An...an answer?” 

“Sure it was,” Camila agreed easily, laughing a little as she did so. 

“But anyway, I want to take care of you, stressed or not stressed, so I was wondering, what would you say if tonight I brought round some of your favourite foods, cooked you dinner, ran you a bath and someone looked after you for a change? Would you like that, Lo?” 

Lauren was melting. She was fully melting. Honestly, the yearning she felt to see Camila, to touch her, to be held by her, for all of those things she described to happen, was almost too much. She wanted it so badly, her hands were shaking and her body had gone warm all over. 

She was so done, she wanted to be selfish for a change. So, without a second thought she whimpered out again, “Yes. Please. Come over, Camz. I need you.”

“Alright, alright.” Camila soothingly said, calming the frantic fluttering feeling in her stomach and her worry almost immediately. “I’ll be there soon, okay, mi princesa? Be safe until I get there, alright? I love you.” 

“I-I love you too.” 

And Lauren hung up. 

Camila was coming. It was going to be fine. 

____\\\

Less than twenty minutes later, there was a knock on the apartment door, and Lauren heaved herself up to open it, to reveal Camila carrying the most beautiful bouquet of flowers Lauren had ever seen (they were blue roses, her favourites) clutched loosely in one hand, and a couple of grocery bags in the other. 

“Hi, Lo-“ 

Before Camila could even finish her sentence, Lauren had bulldozed into her arms, bodies pressed tightly together, with Lauren’s arms around her neck, and Camila’s hands around the older latina’s waist, rubbing soothingly. 

“Hi.” Lauren managed to mumble out, words muffled due to the way she was deeply burrowed in Camila’s neck. 

“One of those days, huh?” Camila asked softly. 

Lauren nodded. 

“You gonna let me in?” 

Lauren nodded again. 

“You gonna let go of me so I can?” 

Lauren shook her head. 

Camila smiled fondly, rolling her eyes, and then walked herself and Lauren over to the kitchen counter, where she placed her flowers and shopping, and then picked Lauren up, so her legs were wrapped right around her waist, never faltering as she did so. 

Lauren squeaked, turning pink and burying herself even deeper into Camila to hid it. Jesus Christ, that was hot as fuck.

Camila heard it anyway, grinning madly. 

“Ass.” She heard Lauren mutter vaguely. 

“Well I could be an ass who doesn’t cuddle you if you’d like.” 

Lauren shook her head no stubbornly. 

“Fine then,” Camila teased. “I guess I have no choice but to continue.” 

“Can I say hello to Junior first though, please?” 

Reluctantly, Lauren agreed, but not before whining at being down and being deprived of cuddles. 

Camila placed Lauren on one of the bar stools carefully, then dropped to her knees in front of her. 

(But for real, Camila might need to stop doing that real fast, because it was making Lauren feel things that she really couldn’t explain and taking her mind to places that it really shouldn’t be). 

Her lips pressed to Lauren’s stomach as she murmured, “Hola, mi pequeña. I missed you. Your mama is having a hard time today, even if she won’t admit it,” Camila looked up at Lauren at this point, eyebrows raised in challenge, which made Lauren look away sheepishly, before continuing, “But it’s okay. We’re gonna look after her real well, okay? Make her feel good. I hope you’re okay in there too, and you know that you’re going to be the most lucky baby in the entire world, because your mama is the best person in the entire world, and she’s going to look after you so well. I’m going to go and make her feel real special now, okay? Or I’m going to try anyway. I love you, mi pequeña. Adios.” And with a final parting kiss from Lauren’s protruding stomach, she stood up again, picking Lauren up without a word, and letting her snuggle into her again. 

“You just gonna stay there whilst I make dinner, love?” 

Lauren nodded, eyes watery and emotional from what had just happened. Camila decided that maybe leaving her here was her best option, especially when Lauren looked like she needed this really badly. 

“Okay then.” 

So Camila went about, washing and prepping chicken and vegetables and spices to make Lauren’s favourite Cuban dish, Lauren still clutching onto her like a little koala bear. 

Around half an hour later, Camila had to reluctantly put Lauren down, because she had actually got to the cooking part of the meal, and that could actually be pretty dangerous, and she would never ever put Lauren in that position. 

But, as soon as Camila had plated up their food and sat down again, Lauren was crawling into her lap and wrapping herself around every inch of Camila. 

Camila smiled internally, secretly loving it when her best friend was this clingy. It was pretty much the most adorable thing Camila had ever seen. She was just so small, and soft and she knew that Lauren needed this more than ever. It wasn’t really regular, but every couple of months, when things just got too much for Lauren, she would call Camila over just to be held by her, to make her feel okay again. She was everything. 

So slowly but surely, Camila began to spoon-feed Lauren, stopping between bites to blow raspberries onto Lauren’s neck, causing her to giggle but nevertheless squirm even closer to the brown-eyed as if she couldn’t help herself. 

But she was still worried. Lauren looked too pale if she was being honest, and far too skinny than settled well with Camila. Especially because she had to carry junior for seven months and a week, still. She knew it was mostly the result of him and what he had made her eat, and how insecure he made her feel. She hated it, and it make her feel sick and helpless and it killed her to see that look in Lauren’s eyes. But, she hoped it was changing. She really did. She didn’t want to see that look anymore, all she wanted was bright smiles, and eyes shining with happiness instead of tears. 

“Mi princesa.” Camila started gently. “I want to ask you for something, okay? A favour. I really really need you to eat for me okay, baby? Please. I know sometimes it’s hard, and you get busy and you forget or maybe sometimes you’re just not in the mood, but I really do need you to. You’re nurturing junior now too, and I want you both safe and healthy, yeah?” 

Lauren almost looked ashamed. 

“Hey, hey,” Camila said, hands rubbing softly at Lauren’s shoulders to relax her, “Don’t worry, okay? Don’t get upset. I just want you to be happy. You’re perfect, Lauren. Beautiful and kind and selfless and...just perfect. Anyone who’s ever ever told you otherwise is so wrong.” 

Lauren, who had been listening intently to what Camila had been saying, nodded. 

“O-Okay. Yeah. I promise I’ll try my best.” 

“Good girl.” 

Lauren blushed. 

“I’m proud of you.” 

An even pinker blush. 

“C’mon, I think it’s bathtime, mi princesa.” 

Twenty minutes later, and Lauren was sitting in the best bath she had ever been in, bubbles surrounding her from every angle, candles lighting up the otherwise dark room, and a thick and heady lavender scent filling the air, practically begging her eyes to fall shut. 

She was more relaxed, truthfully, than she had been in years, and she was under no illusion that it was due to anyone except Camila. 

She made Lauren feel so...safe. And loved, and cared for and just. Yeah. Wow. It made Lauren emotional. 

(Godamn pregnancy hormones, she swore she was constantly crying these days. She couldn’t wait for this trimester to be over). 

After about half an hour, when the water was tepid at best, and at worst now making Lauren shiver, she reluctantly decided to get out, wrapping a fluffy towel around herself, and walking out of the bathroom to get her lotion and clothes. 

The minute she saw Camila sitting on the edge of her bed, looking at something on her phone, she shuffled over, the noise making Camila lift her head, and grin as soon as she saw Lauren approaching her.

(Camila was dying inside. Godamnit, Lauren was the most beautiful woman she’d ever seen, all pale creamy skin that just begged to be marked, long raven hair and bright green eyes, thick thighs that Camila wanted to lose herself in and- 

She needed to stop.) 

Lauren was vaguely sure she saw Camila adjusting her pants a little but she couldn’t really be sure. 

Lauren didn’t even bother with words as she settled between Camila’s legs and snuggled deep into her, body still warm and moist from the shower. 

“Hi.” She murmured. “I missed you.” 

An amused smile tugged at the corners of Camila’s mouth. 

“You’re going to get a cold, Lo. Let’s get you changed yeah?” 

Reluctantly, Lauren pushed away to go and get ready for bed, pouting a little as she did so. 

Just as she was leaving, Camila tugged on her wrist a little. 

“Don’t pout.” She said sternly. “It’s too cute for me to handle. Cuddles when you get back, okay?” 

Lauren’s pout turned into a small smile. 

“Okay.” 

___

When Lauren got back, Camila was in the exact same position, seemingly staring into space. 

Lauren practically ran into her arms again, needing that connection, that comfort that only Camila could bring her, and Camila happily received and returned the embrace, bringing her body as close to Lauren’s as she could because of the now prominent bump in her way. 

They stayed like that for a while, Camila just gently rocking Lauren back and forth as she drew small circles on her back and played with her hair, something Lauren had always loved, and Lauren literally melting into Camila’s arms. Camila could practically feel sleep taking over Lauren, her breathes getting deep and even, and her eyes drowsily shutting every couple of minutes. 

“Come on, mi princesa. I’ll tuck you in and then I’m going to go, okay?” 

Lauren whined loudly. 

Camila swallowed.

“No.” 

“No?” 

“No.”

“But, mi princesa.” Camila said, stroking Lauren’s hair soothingly, “I have to. I have work tomorrow, and-“ 

“No.” 

Camila sighed, knowing it was virtually impossible for her to deny Lauren anything. 

She tried to pry herself out of Lauren’s clutch anyway, and true to her word, Lauren clung on tight and whined once again, like a little baby who had had her toys taken away. She sounded a little heartbroken if Camila was being honest, and she could see the tears starting to form around watery green eyes, and she couldn’t stand to see Lauren this way. Her Lauren. Her princesa. God, it clearly was just one of those days. 

“Baby, baby. Alright. Don’t worry, okay? Don’t get upset, love. If I can borrow a pair of boxers and a t-shirt I can go sleep on the sofa, alright? It’s no trouble. I can stay, if you want.” 

Lauren’s hold on her relaxed a little. 

“Yeah. Yeah that’s it, mami. It’s okay. I have to get up okay, to get ready for bed. I’m going to tuck you in and get the sofa ready.” 

“No.” 

Camila sighed again. Jesus, this woman. She made her happy beyond words, but sometimes she was difficult. 

“What do you want then, Lo?” 

“I want you here. With me. Behind me. Cuddles. You’re the big spoon. Hold me. Please?” Lauren said, still sleepy, buried into the crook of Camila’s neck, and syllables disjointed and singular, as if she couldn’t even get the energy to say anything more. 

Camila seemed to take it in her stroll and said quietly in Lauren’s ear, “Alright. You have some of my boxers here right?” 

Lauren nodded in confirmation. 

“Okay then.” 

With that, Camila stood up from the edge of the bed, still cradling Lauren in her arms, like she was the most precious thing in the entire world. 

(She was though. Or at least, Camila thought so). 

Then she turned around, opened the covers of the bed with one hand, and settled Lauren onto the bed, who whined at the loss of her precious Camila, but quieter. She knew Camila was coming back. She trusted her. 

Camila pulled the covers back over Lauren, smoothing them over and tucking her in nicely, leaving a tender kiss on her forehead.

She was right. Less than 10 minutes later, Camila had come back, and had sunk into place behind Lauren, holding her tightly, and providing a form of comfort Lauren didn’t know how much she needed until it happened. 

They fit together so well it made Lauren light-headed. She could feel everything. Everything. Where Camila had intertwined her legs with hers, a soft sigh leaving her at the comfort, the familiarity, the softness and the warmth of smooth skin surrounding her everywhere, where her dick was pressing into her ass, there but never challenging or wanting, never asking for something Lauren wasn’t willing to provide, where Camila’s arm was resting under her neck to cushion it, where Camila had burrowed herself into Lauren’s neck, leaving one goodnight kiss there that burned Lauren in a way she knew it wasn’t supposed to. 

God, she was in too deep and she was in trouble. 

___\\\\\

Camila awoke to the sound of powerful retching coming from Lauren’s bathroom, and after less than two seconds, her brain had burst into action, connecting the dots. 

Immediately, she was almost sprinting into the bathroom, seeing Lauren hunched over the toilet, looking slightly tinged green and tinier than ever, her eyes shut to control her dizziness, slumped against the toilet seat. 

“Oh, god. Mi princesa, are you okay?” Camila asked, tone the epitome of concerned. 

Lauren nodded weakly, stopping halfway through to once again retch painfully into the toilet. 

“C’mere, love.” Camila said, taking her elastic off her wrist and tying Lauren’s hair up at the top of her head in a loose bun, and then just gently rubbing back and forth soothing motions onto Lauren’s back. “Let it all out, baby. It’s okay, I’ve got you.” 

Camila’s heart clenched painfully at the sight, and everytime Lauren winced in pain or showed any sign of discomfort, her stomach bottomed out and she herself felt like she was going to throw up. 

After a while, the retching had slowed to a near halt. 

“O-Okay. I’m done.” Lauren said shakily. 

“You sure? Okay. I’m going to help you stand up, okay?” 

Lauren nodded, watching as Camila gingerly picked her up from the floor, stood up, and then placed her on the bathroom counter, poured out a bit of toothpaste onto Lauren’s brush, and her own, and handed Lauren’s to her. 

“Thank you.” Lauren said drowsily, head resting against Camila’s shoulder where she was propping her up. 

“S’okay, Lo. Anytime, yeah?” Camila garbled, mouth full of foam. 

Lauren giggled at the sight, a little bit of her own toothpaste dribbling down her lip at the motion, and before she could even blink, before she could even move to wipe it away, Camila’s hands were there, cautious and soft as always when it came to her, tracing her thumb over her bottom lip and cupping the rest of her face with the other four fingers for balance. 

They both seemed entranced with each other, Lauren gazing intently at where Camila was tracing over her lip, trying to stop the burning in her lower abdomen just begging her to wrap her legs around Camila’s waist even tighter and thrust into her hard, and Camila gazing at the same thing, thinking about the things she’d like to do with that mouth, like kiss it and nip it and lick it and...other things. Pink, and pouty and perfect. And god, did Camila want it. 

But she couldn’t. Lauren wasn’t...she didn’t want to take advantage. She had just come out of a long term relationship, where she got pregnant for god’s sake, and she couldn’t be selfish enough to assume that if she was ready, Lauren would be too. 

So, reluctantly, she pulled away, took a deep breath to calm herself down and after she had, looked up at Lauren. 

She looked just about as crestfallen as Camila felt. 

But she still couldn’t. 

“C’mon. I’ll make you breakfast.” 

 

____\\\

 

“Lauren,” Camila groaned. “I have to leave. I really, really do. I have to go to work, baby. I can’t just not.” 

Lauren reaches out to grab Camila slowly, gently, carefully, desperate and aching for connection in a way she’s never felt before with anyone else. “Please.” She said, tears pooling in her eyes. 

“Mi amor. Mami. Mi princesa. Please. I really really have to go. We can’t do this every time I leave, and as much as I hate to go, and trust me, I do, I have to.” 

“No.” Lauren said, pouting and tears rolling down her face. 

“Who’s going to look after me? And tell me it’s going to be okay? And cuddle me?” She exclaimed. 

Camila sighed. “Lo. I’ve missed nearly a week of work. I have to go back. I have to pay rent.”

She could practically see the panic building up behind watery green eyes, hurt pouring out from every inch of Lauren’s body, and all Camila could feel was pain seeing the girl like this, especially since she was the cause. 

But, the thing was, this was happening pretty damn regularly. Every single morning that Camila stayed with Lauren (which was pretty regularly), her heart throbbed whenever she had to leave, just looking at the sullen and sad look on Lauren’s face, and every morning she was faced with desperate begging on Lauren’s part for her to stay. 

She thinks the problem is that Lauren is scared of her leaving. 

(She really doesn’t need to be. Camila would never, ever, ever leave her). 

But, still. He left her. A man who had promised her everything had left her, broken and alone. And Lauren just couldn’t handle watching another person walk away. Plus, she was never sure exactly when she was going to see Camila. Sometimes, she came back from work early, in which case she always went to see Lauren, but other times, when she finished late, there just wasn’t time, and because there was no continuity or regularity in her coming and going, she figured that Lauren held on just that much tighter when it was time to go. 

“Lauren.” She sighed, taking the green eyed girl in her arms and kissing her softly on the head, breathing her in for a second, before reluctantly slowly pulling away and heading to the door. 

“No!” Lauren sobbed, pulling Camila back into her by her wrist. "It's all your fault! You said it was going to be okay, and it's not! I was dealing with things on my own, and now I can't even do that anymore! I get stressed and the only thing in my mind is that I need you! I need you! I need you all the time and I can't have you because there's always things to do and you have to go places and you have to live your life, and I know it’s unfair, but all I want to do is call for you! And-and... I get so needy and- and I want, no, I NEED you to hold me and I know I can't have it!”

Immediately, Camila was comforting Lauren, holding her tight, whispering soothing reassurances into her ear and rubbing her back softly. 

She couldn’t see Lauren like this. She promised she’d be here. And be here she would. She had to do something. 

“Move in with me. I’ll hold you every single night, whenever I come home. I’ll cook for you and the baby, and I’ll always, always be there for you whenever you’re stressed, or if you feel needy, or anything.” Camila murmured into Lauren’s neck. 

“Move in with me.” Camila pressed kiss upon kiss, all over Lauren’s face, smattering love everywhere she could reach, causing Lauren to let out a watery giggle. 

“Yes.” She whispered. 

“Yeah?” Camila grinned, face lighting up completely. 

Lauren nodded, eyes shining. 

“Yes!” Camila celebrated, fist pumping and then lifting Lauren up and spinning her around in her arms, absolutely overjoyed at the news.

And that was the memory Camila kept in her head all day at work, of both of them spinning round the kitchen, the very picture of happiness, and of the beautiful girl waiting for her back home. 

 

___\\\

“You need to come and pick your wifey up.” Dinah huffed impatiently. 

Immediately, Camila’s voice came through the phone, worried as anything, “Oh my god. Dinah, is she okay? What happened? How’s the baby?” 

Dinah rolled her eyes. “Calm your shit, Chancho. She’s just being an annoying fuck-“ 

“Hey. Don’t call her that.” Camila said sternly. 

Another eye roll. 

“Fine,” Dinah groaned. “She’s just being annoying. She’s been grumpy all day and attacking everyone and she has officially lost her shit because she is crazy as hell and very pregnant. 

Oh. Camila understood now. Whilst she could definitely admit Lauren had been a little...shorter, as of late with people, to be honest, she thought it was pretty godamn cute and watching Lauren pout and whine made her chuckle a little. Besides, Lauren was her princess. She could never find her annoying. Never. 

“Put her on the phone.” Camila said, amused. 

Dinah huffed, muttering obscenities under her breath. 

“Hi, baby.” Camila greeted softly. 

She could practically feel Lauren relaxing on the other side of the phone, a sigh escaping her lips. 

(And Dinah, vaguely muttering, “Unbelievable,” but she chose to ignore that one). 

“Hi.” Lauren mumbled, voice quiet and sad. 

Camila could feel her heart clench. 

“What’s wrong, mi princesa?” She cooed gently down the phone. 

“I-I don’t know.” Lauren sniffled miserably. “I just...I miss you a lot and my back hurts and the baby won’t stop kicking and I need to pee all the time and I’m craving chocolate covered grapes and that concept is very confusing for me, and work is stressing me out and-“ 

By the end of her monologue, Lauren was near sobbing. 

Camila couldn’t stand to hear that. 

“Hey, hey, baby. Don’t cry. It’s going to be okay, love, I promise. I’m going to come to you, alright? I’ll be there in 10 minutes. We’ll sort things out together. I love you.” 

She got there within eight. 

Camila was rushing through the doors of the huge office building when she caught sight of Lauren pacing angrily and shouting at a cowering apprentice. 

She crept up behind her, silently watching Lauren. Godamn, she was the most beautiful woman Camila had ever seen, and angry Lauren just looked sexy. 

But still, stress wasn’t good for the baby, so before the intern could burst into tears, Camila was threading her arms through the holes where Lauren’s hands had been resting on her hips. 

Lauren jumped a little in surprise, before spinning round quickly, breathing in and practically collaping into Camila, their bodies melting and melding into one. 

“Hi, Lo.” She murmured into the back of Lauren’s neck. 

The other girl sighed deeply. 

“Hi.” 

“I bought you some stuff,” Camila said, small smile on her face, brandishing the bag she was holding in the air. 

Lauren retreated to peek inside, and once she’d examined the contents carefully, she resurfaced, delighted. 

“You brought me chocolate covered grapes!?” She exclaimed happily. “How did you even find those?” 

“I didn’t,” Camila said, chuckling. “I made them. You mentioned them the other day in your sleep. I thought it was cute. I also thought you might want them at some point, so I dipped some grapes in chocolate and froze them.” 

Lauren faltered. “Y-You did that? F-For me?” 

“Of course I did, love. I want you to be happy all the time. Now, what’s wrong, mi princesa? Dinah called me to come and pick you up.” 

Lauren shrugged, mood immediately shifting, eyes facing downwards and shoulder inverted so she was practically curling in on herself. 

But Camila seemed to understand. 

“Just one of those days, hmm?” She said gently, bringing a hand up to brush Lauren’s hair out of her eyes and place it softly behind her ear. 

Lauren nodded, wanting nothing more than to just bury herself into Camila, but being completely unable to find words to ask. As usual, Camila just...got it. 

“What’s wrong, baby? What do you need?” She asked patiently. 

Lauren hesitated, before saying quietly, “I-I don’t know. I don’t know how to ask for it.” 

Thinking for a minute, Camila hummed. “How about this, why don’t we go home, and we can both get changed into our pyjamas, and we can build a huge blanket fort, and just cuddle for the rest of the day? How’s that, Lo?” 

Lauren literally nearly whined needily at the thought. She wanted that. She wanted that more than anything. 

“Yes,” she whispered, nodding. “Please.” 

Grinning, Camila carefully looped her arms around Lauren’s waist, holding her tight to her, and pressed a gentle kiss between the other girls eyebrows. 

“C’mon, mi princesa. Let’s go home, yeah?” 

Tucked tightly into Camila’s embrace, Lauren nodded, finally relaxed. 

 

___\\\

 

So, as it turns out, the second trimester wasn’t a whole fucking lot to look forwards to after all. 

Like at all. 

In fact, it was pretty much the worse thing to ever happen. 

And boy, if she thought the hormones were annoying before, she had another fucking thing coming. 

She was miserable, and moody and hormonal and needy and her feet hurt and her back ached and she constantly needed to pee and, not only that, but she was also horny as fuck. 

Like, ridiculously so. 

She couldn’t handle it anymore. It’s not even like she had anyone to take care of...her problem, anymore. 

Camila, as usual, was being a godsend though. Because, wow had Lauren been a burden, and double wow, was she handling it well. 

And you know, she’s so godamn attentive that Lauren couldn’t hide anything from her if she tried, always watching out for her, making she was okay, making sure she felt good, and loved, and treasured. 

However. 

It seemed like she was blind to Lauren’s (pretty obvious, if you ask her) constant arousal. 

Probably even more oblivious that she was a large part of the reason for it, too. 

Like a huge part of it. 

Okay, fine. Basically all of it. 

It all started months ago, to be honest. She had always found Camila absolutely gorgeous, always acknowledged her toned, muscled body, (she picked her up all the damn time, and that is a feat considering she was fifth months pregnant), but in terms of the actual lust she felt for her? That had pretty much gone undiscovered. Until now. 

Camila had walked out of her bedroom early in the morning, and had gone for a quick jog to calm down, clad in just her sports bra and some spandex shorts. 

Well that was strike one. 

As soon as she saw her, Lauren promptly choked on the tea she was drinking, wiping it away before Camila had the chance to again and leave her in a state of constant lust. (Okay, so maybe Lauren was wrong. Maybe it did start much before this). 

“You alright, baby?” Camila asked worriedly, coming up behind her to pat her back, pick up Lauren’s tea and take a sip with a cheeky smirk (that Camila had made for her, mind, just like every morning, so Lauren would let it slide) and pecked Lauren on her cheek goodbye. 

Lauren nodded quickly in confirmation. 

“Alright,” Camila replied fondly. “I’m going to go for a run, okay? I’ll be back soon, and if you need anything at all, call me on my phone, yeah? I’ll be there quicker than you can say please.” She winked. 

Lauren gulped. “O-Okay.” 

Fuck, she needed another cup. 

Strike two came ironically only about an hour later, when Camila came back from her run, sweaty and exhausted, her body shining with the effort and perspiration. 

Lauren wanted to lick her. Everywhere.

Literally. Everywhere. 

The way Camila looked after her when she came back didn’t make her situation much better. 

“Hi, baby. I missed you.” Camila said, coming up to Lauren and hugging her tight, placing the gentlest of kisses on her cheek in greeting, and then cupping her face with both hands, like she was some kind of ethereal being and Camila was holding something so precious, before rubbing her thumbs along her face. 

“Have you eaten yet?” Camila asked sternly. 

Lauren looked down, sheepish and aroused at Camila’s body, sweaty and ripped, in close proximity to hers. She nearly groaned out loud when Camila tilted her head up with two fingers to look her in the eye. 

“Hmm?” She prompted, eyes worried and stern, but as always, twinkling as she looked at Lauren. 

Lauren shook her head, sheepishly. 

Camila sighed. 

“Baby. Love. Mi princesa. You promised me. Please? Eat. I’m gonna go shower really quickly, okay? But as soon as I come back I’m going to cook you breakfast, alright?” 

Lauren agreed, nodding her head. 

“Alright.” 

Camila gave her a lopsided smile, nuzzling into her neck for a second, then squeezing her shoulders and bending down to kiss Lauren’s stomach, she turned to walk out the room. 

Lauren exhaled heavily. She wanted her so badly. So badly. Her panties were soaking wet, and her nipples were hard (which she was sure Camila could see by the way) and every single fibre of her being craved Camila, wanted Camila, needed Camila. 

It was just Camila, Camila, Camila all the time, every minute of every day on constant repeat, and there was nothing Lauren could do about it. 

And then, there was strike three. 

Camila walking out of her bedroom, towel slung low over her hips, wearing an open short-sleeved shirt that stretched over her biceps just right, with another smaller towel trying her hair, making her abs even more prominent.

Lauren whimpered. 

She couldn’t even help it. It was as if the sound could not be physically stopped from escaping and oh my god, was she dying? Because her heart was reaching epic proportions in beating that it really shouldn’t be reaching, that must’ve been kind of unhealthy actually, and suddenly Lauren felt light-headed, the only thing being clear in her foggy mind was Camila, Camila, Camila. 

Before she could even blink, Camila was by her side, running a hand through her hair frantically, cupping Lauren’s face probing for any sign of any distress whatsoever.

“What happened?” She said desperately. 

Lauren just shook her head, her mouth unable to form words, a giant lump stuck in her throat. 

“Lauren, please. Tell me what happened. Are you okay? Is it the baby? Oh god, do we need to go to hospital?” 

Lauren couldn’t breathe with Camila this close to her. Like at all. 

So she did what she could. 

She shoved Camila away as quickly but as gently as she could, and hurried up the stairs to her bedroom to get some room. 

(Okay, she didn’t really hurry, but she was pregnant. So she had an excuse. Kind of.) 

She didn’t get very far. 

At all. 

At the top of the stairs on the landing, Lauren was suddenly surrounded by Camila yet again, except this time Camila had pressed her to a nearby wall very softly, so she was behind her, every inch of her body pressed right up against her own, dick pushing into Lauren’s ass, and she was whispering in her ear. 

Lauren swore her whole body just clenched at how Camila’s hot breath felt on her ear, at how she surrounded her, at the firm grip Camila’s had on her hips. 

Oh my god. 

Oh my GOD. 

This was so bad. 

Jesus Christ, if Camila didn’t step away from her in the next two minutes, Lauren was going to drop her panties right there and start touching herself. 

But, of course, she couldn’t be that lucky. No, no. Of course not. 

“Talk to me.” Camila said sternly. “Don’t push me away. You know I’m always here for you, mi princesa, but you have to tell me what’s wrong.” 

Lauren couldn’t take it anymore. 

“No.” 

“Lauren.” Camila warned. 

“No!” 

“Lauren!” 

Lauren turned around so she was facing Camila. 

“Stop it.” She growled. 

“Stop what? I can’t stop it if you don’t tell me what it is!” 

Lauren’s hand goes out to shove Camila away again, but this time, Camila catches it, and oh, god, she kisses her fingertips. 

And she carries on. 

One by one, she kisses every fingertip on Lauren’s hand, finishing off with a gentle kiss to the middle of the green eyed girl’s palm, and then nuzzling it. 

It was like every single nerve ending on her body had centred at the point where Camila was touching her, and she was burning for her, her whole body on fire, but at the same time she was drowning in everything that was Camila, and- 

Lauren couldn’t help it. She whined, low and deep, hips jerking forwards involuntarily, pressing a little against Camila’s crotch, and head ducked in shame. 

Lauren felt Camila stiffen behind her for a second. 

“For god’s sakes, Camila! I’m horny, okay? I’m just...always wet and it aches so badly and no one is here to take care of me or it and you’re just, walking around here nearly half naked everyday, and I have eyes, alright? I can’t take it anymore!” Lauren nearly sobbed, entire body pulled tight with tension. 

“Hey, hey.” Camila soothed her instantly, murmuring softly against her neck. “It’s okay, mi princesa. Relax, por favor.”

Camila could feel Lauren relax very very slightly, all the tension and fight leaving her body. 

“Yeah. Just like that. Good girl.” She shushed tenderly. 

Never mind. It was completely tense and filled with tension again, her whole being sexually charged and awake. 

“Oh.” 

Lauren was trembling beneath her, partly in embarrassment but mostly in arousal. 

“Lauren,” Camila begins to ask slowly, “Does that...turn you on? Are you turned on, mi princesa?” 

Lauren shivered, then nodded her head yes. There was no point lying at this point, the evidence was everywhere. Her laboured breathing, her hard nipples, her wet panties. There was no getting away from it. 

“Hmm...” Camila hummed interestedly. “Alright, how about this, yeah? Every time you get turned on, and need a little...space, you say... red. And wherever I am, whatever I’m doing, I’ll leave, okay? So you can sort yourself out. Deal?” 

Lauren hesitated. Then she nodded. She needed the space, because being with Camila like this, so domesticated and couply, without actually being with her, was suffocating. 

“Okay.” 

“Okay.” 

 

___\\\\\

To be honest, Camila’s dick was posing more of a problem than she would ever have imagined. 

Apparently, her dick had some kind of radar, only set to Lauren, all day every day, at completely inopportune and inappropriate times. 

She was hard. 

She was godamn hard every single time Lauren walked into the room. 

I mean, to be fair, it’s not like she didn’t find Lauren attractive before, because god, she really really did, but it was a lot easier to hide her arousal over FaceTime than it was in real life, when Lauren was cuddling with her, or sitting on her lap, or just generally being loving and affectionate. 

Which, was a lot. 

Like, a lot. 

Lauren was nearly always touching Camila in some way, needing that grounding of another human being, specifically the brown haired latina, to keep her centred. Plus, she was just a complete cuddle monster, always needing affection and love in some form or another. 

Lauren would come over in a completely empty room, and beeline for Camila, sitting firmly on her lap without so much as a greeting. 

Lauren would press her ass back into her crotch when they were spooning, squirming and moving until they fit just right, her dick pressed tight between two round ass cheeks, before Lauren was finally content at their proximity. 

Lauren would kiss her. Everywhere. Except her mouth of course, but everywhere else was pretty much within limits. Cheeks, forehead, ears, neck, shoulder, stomach. The list went on.

It was completely unintentional, but Camila just couldn’t understand how Lauren didn’t see what she was doing to her. She walked around with a boner more often than not these days, her dick constantly ached for the green eyed girl, and the way she constantly stared at Lauren could not have been unnoticed. 

It didn’t help that Lauren was just so godamn attractive. As if the green eyes, strong profile, gorgeous lips and cute nose weren’t enough, her body was absolutely smoking, and even though Camila knew Lauren was insecure about it, to be honest she loved it even more pregnant. Thick as fuck, fine as hell, and just enough Lauren that Camila could hold easily, and still lift around, but still gave her something to work with. To touch. To love. 

And that ass. God. 

Lauren was perfect whatever she looked like to be honest. 

And Camila couldn’t get her out of her mind. She’d had to take care of herself quietly with her right hand more times than she was comfortable with in the last couple of months, and the worse thing was, that Lauren didn’t have a damn clue. 

Even though they were trying to give each other space, Lauren still walked around their house with her little booty shorts and Camila’s oversized t-shirts, and there was nothing hotter than a girl who wore your clothes. It was just the universal symbol for “mine” in every sense of the world, and every time Lauren did, Camila just wanted to throw her down on the nearest horizontal surface, and mark her and mark her and mark her again, with her lips and tongue and teeth and- 

She was so done for.

 

__\\\\\

Space from Camila wasn’t working. Don’t get her wrong, Camila was respecting her wishes and giving her space whenever she needed it, and sometimes just generally, but truth be told it didn’t even help anything. 

Camila’s memory still burned through her mind whenever, inappropriate as it was, of the way her tracksuits had hung off her hips just right the other day, of how her biceps had bulged as she was putting up the crib in preparation for the baby, of the way she bit her lip whenever Lauren looked at her in a certain way. 

So, yeah. Turns out, she was so sad that she didn’t even need Camila to be there to be turned on by her. Which, yeah. Great. 

And still, no one was there to take care of her... like that. 

She wanted Camila so badly that every night she had to resort to (not so quietly) taking care of herself with her right hand, mouth stumbling over Camila’s name every time she came and image of the other girl fresh in her mind. 

She was pretty sure Camila knew. 

The first night it had happened, Camila had come downstairs for breakfast the next morning with her eyes tired and droopy, but her pupils dark and completely blown, dark circles under her eyes. 

She clearly hadn’t slept. 

Lauren was pretty damn sure it was because of her. 

But she couldn’t even bring herself to stop. She just couldn’t. It was like every fibre of her being needed to be touched so badly that it was almost unstoppable. 

So, yeah, the whole reason for the “space” in the first place was pretty much null and void, and even worse, it was pretty much just making her miserable, and surprisingly, the baby very restless. 

Similarly to Lauren apparently, her baby needed Camila in ways both of them couldn’t explain. And all the baby had heard was her voice. 

And so now, all Lauren felt all night was kicking and kicking and kicking and she couldn’t fall asleep no matter how hard she tried, so now her eyes were dark and tired too, her face pale and her whole being just exhausted. 

She knew Camila had noticed. Camila noticed everything to do with her. 

And, even then, because she was so perfect, she was still giving her space whilst trying to help her. 

The other day, Lauren went into her bedroom to find a white noise machine plugged into the left corner. 

The day after, there were some lavender oils subtly put onto all of her pillows and bedsheets. 

Then, full black-out curtains installed onto her windows. 

Then, whale noises. 

Fucking whale noises. 

How did she even find those!?

__\\\\\

Camila wasn’t going to lie. 

She was a little hurt when Lauren expressed that she needed space from Camila. 

I mean, she was also a little flattered about the reasoning, sure, but overall, she kind of just missed Lauren. A lot. 

She hadn’t touched her in days out of respect, and it was just like she was the one experiencing cravings instead of Lauren, except all she wanted was Lauren, Lauren, Lauren. 

And she could see Lauren’s physical condition deteriorating day by day, looking exhausted and tired and stressed and everything Camila didn’t want her to be. 

She couldn’t stand seeing Lauren look anything other than perfectly healthy and happy and...

She had to do something. 

She had to talk to Lauren. 

___///

“We can’t keep doing this.” Camila stormed up to her determinedly. 

There was a heavy pause. 

“I know.” Lauren replied softly. 

“Wait, what?”

“I said I know. I’m miserable, and tired, and the baby wants you, and I want you, and the horniness doesn’t even compete with how much I miss you.” Lauren explained, eyes trained downwards and shoulders hunching forwards. 

“Why do you look so upset then?” Camila asked confused, eyebrows furrowed. 

“I don’t know. I’ve just...I need you a lot. And that scares me. The baby hasn’t even been born yet and it needs you just like I do. What am I going to do when you’re not here? I’m twenty-seven years old and I’m pregnant, and I’m not in a relationship, and I’m horny all the time, and I don’t have anyone to take care of it, hell I’ve never even had an orgasm! It’s ridiculous. I’m ridiculous.” Lauren said quietly, tears brimming in her beautiful eyes. 

“I’m always going to be here.” Camila said firmly. “Always. You’re my priority and I’m never going to be anywhere but wherever you are and wherever you need me. Always.” 

Lauren exhaled shakily in relief, reaching up to wipe her tears away. 

“...Cuddle?” Lauren practically begged. 

Camila chucked fondly. “Always. C’mere, mi princesa. I missed you.” 

When Lauren was settled firmly on her lap, Camila continued speaking, but this time not to her, but to her stomach. 

For the first time in days, her stomach stopped churning, and the powerful kicks settled to gentle ones, as if just reminding Lauren that it was there. 

“Hola, mi pequeña. I’m sorry I haven’t talked to you much lately, but I missed you too. Almost as much as your Mama. Almost. I know that at nighttime you’ve been giving your Mama a hard time, but tonight, if she lets me, I’ll be there with her and we’ll see what we can do, okay? I love you, baby. I’ll speak to you soon.” 

With a gentle kiss on Lauren’s stomach, Camila rose, bringing a hand up the back of Lauren’s shirt to rub the green-eyed girl’s back. 

“Has your back been hurting, mi princesa?” 

Astounded, Lauren pulled back from Camila’s embrace. 

“Y-Yeah. How did you know?” 

“Because I notice things about you, Lo. You’re my number one priority. I have to take care of you. Of course I would know.” 

Lauren’s eyes filled with tears again, but for a different reason, and this time Camila was there to wipe them away. 

___//

 

That night, just as Camila had said she would, she came to sleep in Lauren’s bed, spooning the pregnant girl from behind, one hand surrounding Lauren’s body and pulling it tight to her own, and the other one soothingly rubbing her stomach, coaxing the baby to sleep as well as Lauren, and all the while singing softly into Lauren’s ear. 

Lauren was more relaxed than she had been in days. 

With every deep breath they took together, she sunk back into Camila’s chest more and more, and soon she was drifting off to sleep. 

Camila, for her part, wasn’t ready to go to sleep just yet. She was aware of how creepy it was, but sometimes she just wanted to watch Lauren, admire her like she deserved to be, appreciate her like she should be. 

So she watched. She watched how Lauren’s chest inhaled and exhaled against hers in perfect tempo, how she had a small smile on her face as she slept, how she instinctively reached for Camila’s hand every couple of hours, as if just to subconsciously check she was there. 

She fell asleep to the image of Lauren proud and prominent in her mind. 

___//

 

She woke up to something quite different. 

Camila wakes up to Lauren, still very much in front of her, whining and groaning and whimpering, hips pushing back and forth against Camila’s dick (which was now very hard by the way) and hands shaking slightly. 

Woah. 

Like double woah. 

Was Lauren having...a sex dream? 

I mean to be fair, after the level of frustration that Lauren had expressed she had, it wasn’t really surprising, but to see it. To see it, wow. It was hot. It was making Camila harder than she had ever been before, and even though the was struggling, she knew she just had to let Lauren...excuse the pun, ride it out, until she was finished.

Or at least, that was the intention. 

But that pretty much went to shit as soon as Camila heard her name falling out from between Lauren’s lips in amidst moans and whimpers. 

Holy shit. 

Was Lauren having a sex dream about...her?

“Lo,” Camila mumbled into her ear. “Lo, wake up, baby. C’mon.” 

Camila felt Lauren stir. 

“Yes, love. That’s it. C’mon, wake up.” 

Lauren blinked open her eyes, which were absolutely blown, pupils huge and dark. 

Camila reckoned hers probably looked the exact same way. 

It took a minute, for it to sink in for Lauren, she thought. But Camila could literally see it on her face when it did. 

It turned from relatively relaxed, to absolutely mortified as Lauren took in what had happened. 

She turned around to face Camila quickly.

Camila groaned. The way Lauren had just rubbed against her dick was...something else. 

Lauren’s eyes widened as she caught sight of it, and then she bit her lip as she tried to figure out what the hell was going to happen next. 

The dream was still vivid in her mind. 

Camila, touching her, slow and teasing. Running her hands everywhere she could reach, over hot skin and trembling muscles. Pausing when she got to her breast, rubbing a wet thumb over it, lingering there. A throaty moan. A long, drawn out exploration of every inch of her body. A head between her legs, eating her out like her life depended on it. And then, finally, Camila thrusting into her, slowly and carefully, but making sure she hit every spot Lauren had, making every nerve in her body tingle. 

Lauren swallowed.

“S-Sorry.” She said, body still shaking with the aftermath of the dream. 

“Come here.” Camila demanded throatily.

“W-What?” 

“I said, come here.” 

Lauren moved to sit on her lap. 

“Is it true? What you said to me earlier?” Camila asked, leaning close to Lauren so she was basically murmuring the words against her lips. 

Lauren floundered. She didn’t know. She couldn’t concentrate with Camila so close to her, she doubted she could even tell you her own name. 

“About you never orgasming before?” 

Lauren nodded shamefully. 

“Why?” Camila demanded angrily. 

Lauren shrugged. “I don’t know. People usually just...take care of themselves and move on.” 

Camila growled. She literally growled, angry and upset at the guys that Lauren had been with. 

“No one has ever taken the time to find out just what you need?” She confirmed, even more angry now. 

Lauren nodded hesitantly. 

There was a pause, as the information Lauren had just imparted sunk in.

“I can touch you.” Camila said determinedly, heatedly. “You need to be touched. It should be with someone who’s going to do it right, and treat you like you deserve, and someone who knows how. I can touch you. I can do that for you babygirl.” 

Lauren couldn’t even help herself. She was grinding down onto Camila’s lap before she herself had even noticed what she was doing, completely involuntarily but also completely welcome. 

Both women groaned heavily, Lauren at finally getting the relief that she had been craving for months, and Camila at the firm pressure and that the girl of her dreams was trying to get herself off on her lap. 

“N-No.” Camila choked out. “I need you to say it. I need to hear it, Lo. Tell me you want this, tell me it’s okay to touch you, to take you in a way no one else has before. Tell me. Please.” 

Lauren nodded shakily. “Y-Yeah, Camz. It’s okay.” She swallowed to wet her suddenly dry mouth. “I want it. I want you to touch me. Please.” 

Her tongue feels thick in her mouth, her voice syrupy slow, and she lets out what’s almost a hiccup of pleasure pain as Camila bucks up into her again, grazing her clit with the tip of her dick.

Lauren gasped as Camila suddenly flipped them over, so she was resting on her side above Lauren and had better access to touch the other girl. 

“You’re so beautiful, Lauren. So, so beautiful. People haven’t treated you right before, and I’m sorry, and I know sometimes you can get insecure about it and yourself, but I want you to know just how badly you’re wanted. Always. Fuck, you walk into a room and I get hard just looking at you.” 

At this, Camila threaded her fingers through Lauren’s, and brought their joined hands down between her legs to palm her erection, causing Camila to let out a deep groan before gasping out, “This. This is how badly I want you all the time. This is what you do to me, baby. This is all you, mi princesa. No one else. Feel what you do to me.” 

Lauren couldn’t stand the tension building up in the room, thick and heavy. She was drowning in it, drowning in every tiny detail that was Camila Cabello, and she wanted her so badly she had soaked through her panties long ago. 

And then, Camila kissed her. 

It was the best godamn kiss she’d ever had, easy and perfect and so in sync with each other it was ridiculous. Lips moved tenderly, carefully, and then suddenly there was a tongue tracing her lip and practically begging for entrance and, god- 

She was gone. 

Lost in a blur of touch and taste and feel. 

Lost in Camila. 

And then, Camila was trailing down her neck to bite at it, lick at it, suck on it, and then even further down to her breasts, staring reverently at them for a minute, then asking permission to take her shirt off, before taking a nipple deep into her mouth and sucking hard. 

“O-Oh!” Lauren moaned out, head thrown back in ecstasy. “Yeah. Yeah just like that.”

Camila lapped at it teasingly. “Yeah, baby? There?” 

Lauren nodded, whimpering out a broken, “Yeah.” 

“Good.” 

Slowly, inch by inch, Camila moved down Lauren’s body, reverently and carefully, touching every part of her with her lips, tongue, teeth and hands, till she was a writhing mess underneath her, hips bucking up every few seconds and wanton moans falling from her mouth. 

“Camila. Camila. Camila, please. Please.” Lauren practically sobbed out. “C’mon. Touch me.” 

“Shhh, shhh. It’s okay, baby. Relax, yeah? I’m going to take care of you, mi princesa. C’mere.” 

And with that, Camila pulled Lauren up so she was straddling her lap once again. 

“C’mere, mami. Come sit on my face. I’ve wanted to bury myself between these sweet little thighs for a long time.” 

Lauren shut her eyes tight at the thought, and the soft whimper that escaped her at just thinking about it- 

God. 

And then Camila was ushering Lauren up her body till she was just hovering over her mouth, placing little kisses on the green eyed girl’s hipbones, silently asking for permission with her eyes, and then suddenly there was a mouth descending on her, warm and wet and touching her in all the right places. 

Lauren let out a throaty groan as Camila tongued her entrance for a second before dipping back out teasingly, and then traced over her clit, all the while palming her backside and thrusting Lauren closer to her face. 

And then, she could feel it building, and building, and building, and she was seconds away from the edge she was so desperate to fall over and- 

Camila stopped. 

Lauren looked down aghast, lust painted on every inch of her face, one hundred percent ready to start begging Camila to touch her again. 

She whined at the sight of Camila, lips pink and swollen and wet with Lauren all over her, eyes dark and hazy and staring at Lauren reverently. 

“C’mere, Lauren.” And she got up off the bed, grabbed Lauren by the thighs and pulled her so she was right at the edge of it, legs pulled wide apart, pussy pink and ready, and she drove herself into Lauren with one smooth thrust, gasping at the tightness. 

Lauren moaned. “Camila. Yeah, right there. Hmm.” 

At this point Lauren was just babbling away nonsensically as Camila drove into her steadily, unable to form any coherent thoughts let alone make them come out of her mouth, and then Camila lifted her hips slightly, so she was thrusting at a slightly different angle, and god, it hit Lauren’s spot, the tip of her dick grazing the spongy patch each time, sending Lauren on a dizzying wave of ecstasy. 

“God, Lauren. You’re so tight. Yes, baby.” Camila groaned. “You feel so good.” 

Lauren was literally keeling into herself, body shaking and thrashing as she felt herself grow closer and closer, her breathing laboured and her hands clenching tightly on the bedsheets. 

“Camz. Camz. Something...something is happening. I can feel it. Here.” Lauren pointed at her lower abdomen. 

“Fuck, you just wanted to be properly fucked didn’t you? You haven’t ever been fucked right before have you, baby?” Camila panted. “No one’s ever taken the time to take care of you like you deserve. You don’t know what it feels like. You’re going to come, mi princesa, and you’re going to feel like you’re dancing in the stars and walking on water and you’ve got everything you’ve ever wanted all at once, just like I do every time I see you.” 

Lauren melted. What Camila was saying was just...everything. She felt tears well up in her eyes a little, but then Camila was thrusting into her and touching a thumb to her clit and suddenly, suddenly, she was experiencing everything Camila had said she would, the only thing she could even think about right now being the brown-eyed girl, who was now, Lauren vaguely realised, coming hard into the condom, murmuring curses under her breath as she drew out their climaxes. 

As Camila slowed her thrusting, and then pulled out, she brushed Lauren’s hair out of her eyes gently, and then mumbled, “You okay, mi princesa? I wasn’t too rough, was I?” 

Lauren shook her head decisively. “No. You were perfect.” 

Camila’s eyes turned fond and warm. “You are perfect.” 

Lauren sighed happily as Camila kissed her way up her body, then turned her around so she was once again spooning her. 

“Go to sleep, mi princesa. We’ll talk tomorrow, okay? Goodnight.” Camila murmured into Lauren’s ear, nuzzling into her neck tenderly and then placing a single peck on her forehead. 

Lauren snuggled back into Camila and fell asleep to the feeling of a soft hand rubbing her stomach and gentle lips kissing her neck. 

Lauren woke up to freshly made breakfast and plenty of kisses. 

They didn’t talk about it. 

___\\\

 

“Who the fuck is Sharon, Karla?” Lauren demanded, stomping up to her, storms brewing in her eyes.

Well, fuck. 

“Sharon?” Camila asked, voice unnaturally high pitched. 

“Yeah, Sharon. Who’s this hoe and how the fuck do I find her so I can-“ 

“Woah. Woah. Lauren. Mi princesa-“ 

“Don’t mi princesa me, asshole. Tell me who Sharon is so I can kill her stupid ass.” 

“I work with Sharon, baby. I’ve told you about her before, do you remember?” 

Lauren, apparently, did not remember. 

“What the fuck? No you haven’t. I would’ve remembered if a hoe like that was talking to you.” 

Bemused, Camila raised an eyebrow questioningly. 

Lauren was literally fuming. “She’s been sending you text messages, Camila! Flirty ones! She asked you to....” Lauren paused, embarrassed, before she continued in a hiss, “To send her dick pics!”

Camila at this point was practically killing herself trying not to laugh. 

(From Lauren’s glare she wasn’t doing a good job).

“I don’t want you to send her dick pics! In fact, I don’t want you to talk to her at all! Why is she asking someone for pictures of their penis, when they’re clearly... busy with things! And it’s disrespectful! And you’re...you-. Don’t talk to her!“ Lauren exclaimed, anger and exasperation clear in her tone. 

“Okay.” 

Lauren paused her frantic rant. “-Huh?” 

Camila smiled softly. “I said okay, baby.” 

“W-What? But I’m being so unreasonable!” Lauren exclaimed, confused. 

Camila, who had been hiding her soft, fond smile all this time, finally let it go. 

“Yeah, but... you’re allowed to be unreasonable. You have a lot more claim over me than you think, Lauren. I’m so yours, baby. I always have been. And...I guess I’ve always felt like you’re mine too.” 

Lauren softened. 

“So...nothing is going on with Sharon?” She asked timidly. 

“Lauren,” Camila chuckled fondly, “As long as you’re here, nothing will ever be going on with anyone else. You’re it for me.” 

__\\\

 

Lauren was just so godamn overwhelmed. Like, god. Camila made her feel things that she couldn’t explain, that she’d never felt with anyone else before. All...tingly. Soft inside. Mushy. 

“I-I’m yours too.” She whispered shyly, bashfully. 

The smile that lit up Camila’s face was ethereal. Absolutely ethereal. It was bright and happy and...it made Lauren feel some type of way. 

Camila felt the same way about Lauren. 

They just didn’t know how to tell each other. 

How do you tell someone you’ve known for years and years that you suddenly have a huge amount of feelings for them? 

(Although, to be fair, it really wasn’t very suddenly, it had been a while).

It was hard. They’d been friends, best friends, but there had always been undertones of...more. It was hard to explain. 

Camila was pretty sure she wanted that more now. She always had, really, but now she wanted Lauren to know it too. She deserved to know. 

__//

I guess that you could say that shit really hit the fan about three days after that conversation. 

He showed up to their door. 

His three hard knocks, foreboding and threatening, interrupted their gentle cuddle on the couch, where Lauren was resting in between Camila’s legs, her back pressed tight to Camila’s front, as the brown eyed girl rubbed tenderly at her stomach with one hand, fed her grapes with the other, and was placing soft kisses on Lauren’s neck in between giggles. 

“Lauren! You’d better open this door right now!” He sneered, banging even harder at the door. 

Lauren froze, whipping her head round to look at Camila, eyes wide and scared, pleading for help. 

Well, shit. This wasn’t going to be good. 

Sighing, Camila stood up, gently tugged Lauren up into her arms and placed a parting kiss on her forehead before going to answer the door. 

As soon as she did, he was storming in, face red and angry and fists raised, getting right up in Lauren’s face. 

Camila wasn’t happy with this, and moved closer to him warningly. 

“Lauren! Honey! C’mere. Give daddy some sugar. I’ve missed you.” He slurred. 

Double shit. He was drunk. 

Lauren winced away from where he was breathing on her, smelling like beer and stale cheese, and stepped away a little bit. 

He huffed. “Fine, you slag. Didn’t need you anyway. Buh-But that’s my babyyyy!” He said, bending down clumsily so he was eye level with Lauren’s stomach. 

He began to baby talk to her stomach. “Hahah! You were an acid-dent.” He hiccuped. “Your mom couldn’t keep it in her pants, lol. What a slut. Hopefully you don’t turn out like that. I h-hope you’re a boy. Because otherwise it’s like-like mother like daughter, and no one wants another Lauren in the world, ahaha! Get it. I’m so funny.” 

Lauren’s eyes were filling with tears. 

“But like if you’re a girl, I can show you how-how to not be a slut like Lauren. Even if I had to beat it into you when you’re a- a baby. And you’d be okay then. Even if Lauren was your mom.” He sneered. 

He was just about to raise his hands up to touch Lauren, touch her stomach. 

“Stop. Stop, please.” Lauren pleaded. “I don’t want you to touch me.” 

Camila really didn’t know what to do. She wasn’t sure what place she had being here. When you think about it, she wasn’t anything. She wasn’t Lauren’s girlfriend, she wasn’t the mother of the baby. Really, she wasn’t anything except the best friend. 

What right did she have to be here? 

But when she heard that, she stopped. Because Lauren needed her. Lauren didn’t want him to touch her. 

“What do you mean, no?” He smirked. “You think what you say makes a difference? Hell no. I’ll take your fat ass against every surface in this damn house if I want to, in front of your mum and dad, hell I’d even pound you in front of our baby if I wanted to. Like you’d have a choice, whoregui.” 

Camila was fuming. And then, she heard the wicked slap noise. And then, she saw the way Lauren’s face turned to the side with the impact. And then, she saw the pain in Lauren’s eyes. And then, she saw red. 

“Did you just touch her?” She said, eerily calm. 

“Ha! Hell yeah I did. Whatcha gonna do about it, you stupid immigrant?” He swaggered, sounding oddly proud of himself.

See, Camila wasn’t a violent person. Like at all. But when someone messed with Lauren, it’s like every bone in her body wanted to immediately go and punch something, or someone. This guy was going to get it.

“That’s my kid, and that’s my girl. She’s mine. You touched her. You hit a pregnant woman. Actually, you hit my pregnant woman. You hit her. I remember telling you if I saw you anywhere near them again, you’d regret it, comprendes?” She said, voice eerily calm and measured. 

She grabbed him by the collar, so he was no longer kneeling by Lauren’s feet, pulled him up, hard, so his shirt was strangling him, then walked him over to their balcony. 

Lauren hadn’t quite recovered from the shock yet, but managed to look mildly curious about what Camila was about to do. Even she was surprised when she saw it. 

Camila had picked him up, and was dangling him over the balcony by the ankles. The boy was literally hanging off the balcony, with just Camila holding onto him. 

Oh my god. Oh my god. 

He was sobbing. He was pleading. But Camila’s eyes were hard and dark, and she was having none of it. 

Underneath their balcony was a dumpster. 

She dropped him. 

Head first, he was dropped into the dumpster from six stories up. 

Camila looking unbothered as anything. 

Okay, well now Lauren was a little worried. 

On the way down, she heard a sickening crack.

Okay, now she was definitely worried.  
What if Camila went to jail for killing him? 

“He’s fine.” Camila shrugged, turning to assure Lauren, after glancing uncaringly down to him. “Not his neck. Just a couple of bones.” 

Lauren was speechless. 

“What about you, baby?” Camila fussed over her, cupping her cheeks and checking the growing red mark. She traced her thumbs over it, face sad at disappointment in herself. 

Lauren knew what she was thinking. 

“It wasn’t your fault.” She murmured. 

Camila hesitated. “If I had said something earlier, if I had-“ 

Lauren interrupted her. 

“No. You did everything. You threw him off a balcony. How can you say that? You always look after me. Better than anyone ever has, or ever will.” 

Disgruntled, Camila muttered under her breath, “Yeah, well. He deserved it.”

Lauren gave a soft smile. 

“You called me yours. You called the baby yours.” 

Camila blushed. “Wishful thinking, I guess.” 

“Nothing wishful about it.” Lauren mumbled. “I want to be yours. I want the baby to be yours.” 

There was a heavy pause. 

“Lauren, would you...would you like to be my girlfriend?” Camila asked shyly. 

“Really?” 

“Well, I’m not messing around. I just threw a boy off a balcony for you, Lauren. This really shouldn’t be that surprising.” Camila said matter-of factly. 

Lauren grinned. “Yeah. I’d really like that.” 

“Perfect. So that’s sorted then. Dinner?” 

 

___\\\\\

 

Turns out, that after that, not a lot changed. In fact, nothing did. They did the exact same stuff, they were the exact same way with each other, they went to the same places with the same people, except now, they kissed and...did other things...and...some more other things. 

(What, Lauren was pregnant and insatiable. Sue her. It really couldn’t be helped).

Except, then things did change. A couple of months after, a little bundle of joy was born. 

(“Huh. Turns out, mi pequeña was a pequeño all along.”)

And then, some more things changed, because a year after that, they got married. 

And then, more change. A year after that, they had another baby. 

(This time it really was a pequeña).

But, some things never changed. What never changed was the way they looked at each other. The way that they said I love you to each other every single day. The way that they touched each other, reverent and gentle. The way that they smiled at each other. Their mutual love and support that filled their house. Their honestly, and trust, and loyalty. 

The way that Camila called Lauren “Mi Princesa”. 

Because, Lauren was her princess. And they got their happy ever after.

**Author's Note:**

> ayy so hope you guys liked it! come follow me on tumblr (@bromomethene) and wattpad (same username) and you can give me prompts or we can just hang out and be friends and yeah I’ll see you all soon :)


End file.
